


It Slipped

by Lilylloid



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: (mentioned) - Freeform, F/M, Female Frisk, Fluff, Frisk is an adult, Original Character(s), Sans is an idiot, So is frisk apparently, but childish, sorry attempt at fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 08:18:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11847618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilylloid/pseuds/Lilylloid
Summary: Frisk is troubled by something, and confronts Sans about it.He seriously has no clue what's happening, or is too lazy to think about it.It ends well.





	It Slipped

**Author's Note:**

> Please, excuse the terrible name, and summary. I suck...

They were in Sans’s room, their usual hangout place, considering both of them were so lazy, a bad trait Frisk had gotten from Sans, much to Papyrus, and Undyne’s dismay.  
Frisk was sprawled on the flour, stomach down, browsing through one of Sans’s many joke books, and snickering here and there.

She’d have taken a science book, for knowledge’s sake, but the guy likes quantum physics, she thought with a sneer. She had an uncanny aversion to the thing. It was almost an allergy.  
Granted, it was the thing that got them together in the first place (that was a story for another time), but that fact didn’t make her despise it any less. She blamed it solely on her physics teacher in her first year of high school, and held back a shudder.

She’d sometimes share one of the jokes with Sans, who in turn was lying on his bed, facing the ceiling, his eye sockets closed.

She glanced up at him, and felt the usual rush of affection and longing he stirred in her.  
She found herself smiling unknowingly, thinking back to her day, and how much more enjoyable it would’ve been if she’d had his easy smile, deep vice throwing puns at her through it, when she suddenly remembered something that made her frown.

“I met Fenny today”, she said tentatively.

She looked at him closely, trying to catch any movement, but he stayed immobile.

 

“Looks like news travel fast around here. But then again, they tend to do when Pappy is involved. Bless his soul, but the guy knows nothing of subtlety.” 

He still didn’t move, so she continued.

“She mentioned how she dated you once, a few years back.” 

Still nothing. 

“Funny I don’t remember seeing her. And I used to stick to you all the time.”

The sides of his mouth, if one could call it that, lifted ever so slightly. So slightly she knew she wouldn’t have noticed it if she weren’t staring at him quite so intently.

“Not much has changed apparently” he drawled sleepily, finally opening his eye sockets.

“Well, I don’t hear you complaining” she answered, to which he angled his head to get a look at her, and as he predicted, he found her pouting.

“Well…” he started, stretching the ‘l’, in order to make his point.

That earned him a glare and a playful shove that made him chuckle. Still, he kept his gaze on her.

He was quite frankly fascinated by her, and it had little to do with his little interest in humans in general.

He liked to watch the emotions play across face. The way the skin around her eyes would creak when she smiled, because Frisk’s smiles were always genuine, she wasn’t the kind to fake a smile. She’d say that such a thing is too precious to be tarnished by lies.

The way her mouth would pucker up in an adorable pout when she was upset, making him want to lick it out of her mouth.

The way she’d bit her lower lip when she was thinking, (Frisk didn’t get nervous, and if she did, she was the best at hiding it, as she possessedd one hell of a poker face) making him want to replace her teeth with his.

Not that he could do any of those things, of course. He had no plan on scaring her away. As the saying went, good things happen to those who wait. He just hoped he wouldn’t have to wait his life away.

And that there was proof of how far gone he was. Sans complaining about the lack of action, could you imagine? He knew he must’ve been breaking some sort of unspoken multiverse law, but hell if he cared.

And now she was actually bringing up an ex (apparently) in a conversation. Do people who date do that? He believed they were as bad at this dating thing, the two of them, as one could get. 

Still, he couldn’t help but to enjoy her apparent dismay. It was quite flattering that she’d be so openly jealous about someone he hadn’t even remembered.  
When she told him about this fanny girl, he was trying to file through his memory for something, but she took his silence for an answer and continued, which saved him from telling her the truth.

As bad as he was at dating, considering he’s never done any of it, he knew better then to tell the girl he was currently dating (and that he had no intention of letting go) he didn’t remember something that sounded obviously important. It was one of those other unspoken rules, about lies and stuff. Although he wouldn’t have been lying.  
He was startled out of his thoughts by the sound of her voice calling out to him.

“Are you even listening?”, she said, every bit as annoyed as she sounded.

She knew this kind of attitude was petty, especially when dating an older guy, but she supposed that, at nineteen, she was entitled to some pettiness. She thought she had enough time to learn to be calm and collected about it, like a proper adult when she became one. And besides, if the gleam in his eyes was any telling, Sans seemed to find her reaction amusing.

The jerk. 

Their minds seemed to be in sync, and communication was there. It helped them get through rough patches in their lives and was what made them get this close, in the first place.

Unfortunately, she couldn’t say the same about the physical aspect of their relationship.  
It certainly didn’t help that she never even got to try to highly praised bone zone, thanks to Fanny for the information, so she had nothing to go like, “At least” while defending her position. Although Sans would argue (with a laugh, the jerk) that she didn’t have anything to defend. She didn’t try the any zone, in all honesty.  
They had been dating for months, but had gotten no more than a few chaste kisses out of him. Well as far as a skeleton can, anyway.  
He did tell her he loved her, though it always felt more platonic, and he usually said it as an answer to her own prompting. But he never gave her a reason to doubt it, yet…  
If she hadn’t heard the stories, thanks to Fanny, she thought bitterly, she’d have blissfully kept thinking he was… That he couldn’t, or something…

It infuriated her, so she proceeded to use her only weapon against him, his supposed ex.

“I seriously don’t know what you were thinking” she said, indignantly.

“The thing is, I probably wasn’t actually thinking”, he answered distractedly. Seeing as he wasn’t getting any sleep, he straitened, and leaned against the wall. 

The asshole had picked a book form the table across his bed and was flipping through it, which only served to fuel her anger further.

“You didn’t help her with her homework, did you? or eat hot dogs and call them dates?” she bit out, ashamed that she was close to tears.

Admittedly, she didn’t know where that had come from. She enjoyed every moment they spent together, and knew that letting her get inside his comfort zone was a huge step for him.

“Well, I didn’t exactly do dates, ya know” he mumbled, embarrassed despite himself, because he knew for a fact, that his sex life, past or otherwise, was a subject totally out of the question with her. He was having enough trouble as it is.

“So, WHAT did you do?” she asked, suspiciously.

He quite frankly didn’t know how to answer that one without ringing trouble, so he just kept looking at his comic page, and as the silence stretched, he actually started reading again, thinking the subject finally dropped.

“Sans, are we dating?” she broke the silence after a while.

When he turned to face her, he was surprised to see a serious expression on her face.

“Yeah, of course we are”, he replied carefully, eye sockets watching her closely. 

She averted her eyes, and looked down at the carpet, letting the silence stretch between them.

“And why didn’t you date her, or anybody else? What’s the difference?” she asked, breaking the silence, with a voice that sounded uncertain, even to her ears.

“It’s not like I loved any of them like I love you. Heh, I didn’t even know them.”, he answered distractedly.

He didn’t realize what he had just said, not when he was getting to a very interesting part in the comic (that was hidden inside the science book), until he heard her strangled whisper.

“You never said it”

At the sound of her voice, he back tracked, but found nothing unusual. “what are you talking about, kid?”

“You never said that you loved me”

“What are you talking about, I do tell you I love you” he paused a moment, trying to recall the last time he did, and winced when he couldn’t remember. Well, words weren’t exactly his fort. “sometimes”, he added lamely.

“… Never like that”

He looked down at what he was doing.

"You mean, while reading a comic book?”

At this point, he was genuinely puzzled, and a little freaked out, noticing the glimmer of tears in her eyes.  
Why was she crying?

“Like it’s the most natural thing in the world”, she said in wonder, and crawled the rest of the way to his bed, and tackled him to it with a hug.

In the myriad of her intelligible mumbling, he caught an “I love you”, and feeling quite frisky himself, he nuzzled her hair, tightening his own arms around her.

“So, Frisk, I’ve been meaning to ask you”, he started, after having settled in a warm embrace, that he imagined wasn’t all that comfortable on her part.

“hmm”, she answered distractedly, pressing herself closer against his ribcage.

“Who the hell is Fenny?”

She said nothing. She just bust out into a fit of laughter.

Heh, guess he got that rule wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this two months ago, but yeah...
> 
> I was supposed to write a bunch of one-shots, featuring these two dorks before and after they got together, but things never go as planned.
> 
> After I finished writing this, I realized how much of a jerk Sans was being…  
> WHO READS A COMIC WHEN HAVING AN ARGUMENT WITH THEIR GIRLFRIEND???  
> Well, I think the whole point is that he didn't realize it WAS an argument...
> 
> Don't ask about the title, I have no idea...
> 
> Welp, anyway! Thanks for reading !


End file.
